Moderators
Moderators are another group of staff on the LotR Mod wiki, lower in rank then Admins but above normal users. They should not to be confused with the Facebook Page Moderators, another group who moderate the Facebook page and are members of Mevans' close inner circle. Types of Moderators Permanent moderators are users who have constantly shown devotion to this wiki. They are able to have personalized name colours; some of them, including Ffets and GandalftheTurquoise, wield a Loremaster's shield, though any contributor can earn a Loremaster's shield if they are one of the top ten wiki contributors in a given year. Content Moderator These users monitor the wiki pages, and have essentially all the powers of administrators. The only things that they cannot do are the promoting, banning and unbanning of users, and modification of global wiki settings (i.e. CSS and JavaScript). Currently, the following users are content moderators: * AlteOgre: ' AlteOgre' was promoted from the ranks of nooby ogres to content moderator on January 28th 2016. He is most active on wiki pages for biomes and related subjects, and he tends to step in trying to help out in any forum. Pages he monitors closely are the Servers page and any Biome page. He has a weird preoccupation with suggestions on rpg features. Alte has layers and is said to often have a silly grin on his face while answering questions on the forums. Sometimes he adds fun facts to the wiki pages (for example a guy drinking secretly on the alcoholicity page), which makes the wiki much more fun to read. * Ffets: Ffets two major points of interest are crafting tables and roads. He is also a perfectionist and tries to get every small change into the wiki that Mevans makes to the mod. He likes to answer newbie questions on wiki page talk posts. * [[User:LysurusPeriphragmoides789|'LysurusPeriphragmoides789']]: Lysurus specializes in images, and his main goal for the wiki is to make it look more professional, being the user chiefly responsible for the isometric images of mobs and structures used in infoboxes. He also has a strong affiliation for the natural world, and shares Catfishperson's love of the unique fish of the order Siluriformes, and chose to name himself after the fungus species Lysurus periphragmoides, a name he plucked at random from a list of likely candidates. In addition, he holds a particular passion for centipedes, which have been a part of his life since childhood. As a result of his work on improving the looks of this wiki, Lysurus was awarded with the 2016 Loremaster's shield. He is also fairly skilled at making textures, and will happily design textures for anyone at their request. Memes play no part in this user's life. Inactive Content Moderators Inactive Moderators are those that have not been on the wiki for a long time, though we hope to see them return. * War Pig1237: War Pig1237 serves as both a Wiki Content Moderator and Discussions Moderator. He is always very happy to be of assistance, and enjoys spending his time making various edits to articles and working with his colleagues AlteOgre and High King Ithilion to moderate the Suggestions Forum. However, he most of all enjoys reading both the original works of Professor Tolkien as well as those posthumously published, compiled and edited by Christopher Tolkien, he not merely possesses a great knowledge of this Wiki and the Lord of the Rings Mod, but also of the works of his beloved Professor. Possibly even as much so as this fellow! War Pig1237 has also been awarded the Loremaster's Shield accolade for the year of two-thousand and sixteen (see this Blog-Post by LOTRMod). * GandalftheTurquoise: GandalftheTurquoise has been a member of this Wiki since late December 2014, and has been busy ever since. He is a known skin-maker, and will happily make a skin for you if you ask nicely. He occasionally makes YouTube videos, and is the King of the Stiffbeards. Discussions Moderator These users moderate the forums and page comments. They can move, highlight, and lock forum threads, but their page-editing powers are the same as those of any other user. The following users are discussions moderators: * High King Ithilion: High King Ithilion is the most active discussions mod on the wiki, and, along with AlteOgre, one of the moderators in charge of managing the Sugestions Forums. He is a lover of the Noldor, and a loremaster of all things Tolkien. His greatest claim to fame is his love of the canon, which he constantly promotes, and his desire to keep the mod true to the lore. He enjoys making lengthy suggestions that will never be added, crushing all the non-canon suggestions, being over-obsessed with what's canonical, and arguing against plate armor, curved Elven swords, and more. * Catfishperson: Catfishperson is one of the more recently promoted discussions moderator on the wiki. Having joined in April (I think?) of 2015, he has been an active user ever since, and taken part in many a heated forums debate. For reasons unknown to most users, he bares a peculiar obsession with catfish, as is evident from his username and avatar. He left in late October of 2017 due to school pressures, but hopes to return someday. * Gorbag12: Gorbag12 is the first orc moderator. He enjoys playing evil on servers and single-player worlds. He lives in Germany and enjoys LotR more than anything else. He likes both the movies and the Books and tries to find the middle ground in the debates between Book-Lovers and people who only watch the movies. He also is one of the three German translators of the mod (besides Assasin of Harad and Keltenfeuer). If you have any questions to Gorbag, feel free to ask him. * Dinopizzagamer: Dinopizzagamer is a discussions moderator on this Wiki. He makes memes, but apparently not moderator descriptions. * ComradeVladamirLenin: ComradeVladimirLenin is the newest discussions moderator on this Wiki. He was added to the team after Catfishperson temporarily left. His job is ensuring that the will of the Wikitatorship is done and that glorious communism is upheld for all eternity. Long live Marx! Inactive Discussions Moderators Inactive Moderators are those that have not been on the wiki for a long time, though we hope to see them return. * Special Elf Friend: Special Elf Friend has been around almost since the beginning of this wiki and even remembers the old wiki (and no, he is not 93 years old). He goes by the aliases Carn, Ace, and Sundavrgarm, is fan of Fantasy, Sci-fi and History and reads over 100 books a year. Leave a message on his wall if you need a list of books five miles long that he would love for you to read. Or you can leave a message if you need help with Minecraft modding, creating a WordPress theme, learning to write better, 3D modeling, or sleeping with your eyes closed. But then again, if you can't do the last one maybe you should see a doctor first... * High Prince Imrahil: High Prince Imrahil is one of the older mods, and the ruler of Dol Amroth! He loves Dol Amroth lore and roleplay. He tends to help out a lot in the forums instead of making Page Edits. He isn't quite as active as he used to be, but still likes to lend a hand when he can. He's a huge fan of the bands Kansas and Rush, and will rant about how wonderful their music is for hours at a time. * Smaug the Tyrannical * Narvin * Commandogregor1234 Temporary Moderators There are also some users who are temporarily promoted to discussions moderator in times of need on the wiki. These users will be promoted to permanent positions when the admins believe they are correct for the position. They are permanently promoted to the rank of Chat Moderator. They do not have personalized background colours but can be identified by the grey background and '@TEMP MOD' tag at the bottom of their posts. The one active temp mod is: * Rocket Engineer Inactive Temporary Moderators The following temporary moderators are currently inactive, and have not been seen for quite some time. * GimliBurper * TomtheBom Chat Moderators Chat moderators monitor the wiki chat. They can kick users out of chat and ban them from chat. Unlike other types of moderators, they are not able to have personalized background colours. This is a sort of "initiate" moderator. Those who perform well are promoted further. Only one is currently active. *TheblueWizard Inactive Chat Moderators The following chat moderators are currently inactive, and have not been seen for quite some time. * Calanon Evergreen * Karos the Vanyar * Unferð * The Indomitable *Auraestus *Elestan Larcalaite *Tybereous *Buruzu What can Moderators do? Chat Moderators Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat to moderate a community's chat room. They can block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin unbans them from the users' contributions page, or if the ban expires. Discussions Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads *In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Reupload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patro feature enabled Etiquette As staff, all types of moderators are expected to follow certain rules. They can be found HERE. "Can I be a Moderator?" Short answer: No. Long answer: We have more than enough mods to do the work we need done, and also have several other candidates for staff already. Please don't ask. However, if you prove yourself with devotion and hard work, it is always possible you will be added to the list of candidates. Category:Staff Category:Moderators